Noghtuhan/Transformation
=Basic Transformation= Transformation You may choose which side you are on after you finish Era Two. You may not choose Twilight Knight however we will leave it. A knick name for these are LC, DD, DW, TK, and Gr. Are race specific. DW is for all races. Atars may not do E2 or transform into LCs, DDs, DWs, TKs, or GRs. Morph This is skills that are for all types however you must do indivual quests for each one. You always need transformations for these. =Goblin Transformation= Goblin Morphing17 Goblin Morph =Notes= 1 -- Noghtohan's equivalint to Paladins. Human only. 2 -- Noghtohan's equivalint to Dark Knights. Fomor only. 3 -- Based off of Errin's Dragon Knight Title awarded from finishing G8. Availble for Fomors, Humans, and Elves. 4 -- You may not transform into this or choose this class ever. 5 -- You may transform from 6:00AM to 5:90AM for Light Creatures lasts the entire time. If it passes 5:90AM you will turn back to normal. For Dark Deamons it is the exact opisite time wise. For Dragon Wielders, you may transform at anytime for 7 ingame hours. You regain ability to transform every 17 ingame hours. 6 -- Since there is no Advanced Magic in Noghtohan, this is Noughtohan's equivalint to Thunder. 7 -- Exact same thing as Control Over Darkness, except this does not require any scrolls. 8 -- Allows you to fly at a 25% speed increase. Other classes must use Hot-Air-Baloons or flying mounts to get to ceratin spots, but this allows yo to use your armor's wings to fly. While flying, your transformation time does not continue until you land. 9 -- When you give up everything of your character and its stuff to stop something. (E2) 10 -- Skills that you must activate yourself. 11 -- Stat boosts that are automatic, you may only have one on per transformation. Which ones you get are random. 12 -- Protections that are automatic, you may only have twon on per transformation. Which ones you get are random. To get these you must finish a certain quest. (Comming soon) 13 -- This allows you to charge 2 - 5 bolts. Wands increase succes rate/ bolt amount. Chain Casting does not work for Dual Casting. Dual Weilding Wands isn't any diffrent from holding one. Upgraded Wands with reduced mana consumption or any other upgrade gets nullified unless you use the off button. Fusing Magic with others works with this skill. 14 -- This replaces Chaincasting. It automaticly gos to Rank 9. If you use a wand, you have 100% chance of getting 5 bolts. You may not use 6 - 10 charges without a wand. 6 - 10 charges available apon upgrading. Chaincasting does not work for Dual Casting. Dual Weilding Wands isn't any diffrent from holding one. Upgraded Wands with reduced mana consumption or any other upgrade gets nullified unless you use the off button. Fusing Magic with others works with this skill. 15 -- Allows you to use fusion magic on your own magic. To choose which magic to use, hotkey the skill then drag to bolt skills to it on your hotkey list. 16 -- Exact same thing as Falcon. Elf only. 17 -- You may transform into a Goblin once obtained via Magic Intellagence. Goblin Transformation is novice, its next rank changes its name into Goblin's Blessing. You may use this transformation over other transformations. You look the same but with a glow of the transformation. This is a transformation, however it is the only transformation without a title to go with it. That being said, you can use the Dragon weilder title when in goblin form or the All-Knowing title with it. You can use these transformations at anytime. You cannot use this in dungeons except for certain dungeons that allow you to. If the dungeon does not allow it, if you are already transformed and you drop an item or the party leader drops something, you de-form. If you use a normal transformation with a goblin transformation then you de-form, the normal transformation gos away with it. 18 -- Identicle to Fire Bolt however it continues to take damage after attacked. No elemental exists for this skill's element. 19 -- Noghtuhan's alternate version of Final Hit.